


The Crack in the Wall

by musikurt



Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-06
Updated: 2004-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-02 23:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally posted at <a href="http://slash100.livejournal.com/">Slash100 on LiveJournal</a></p></blockquote>





	The Crack in the Wall

Dawson always enjoyed the morning after a sleepover. He waited silently until Pacey made his way to the bathroom and then moved into position. He watched as his friend slowly stripped off his clothes and stepped under the massaging showerhead.

Pacey slowly began to lather the soap across his pecs, his nipples, his neck and abs. Eventually his focus moved down to his thighs and the area in between. Dawson watched his friend and began touching and rubbing his body. As he opened the flap on his boxers, he prayed no one would ever discover the crack in the wall.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at [Slash100 on LiveJournal](http://slash100.livejournal.com/)


End file.
